StarCraft II introduction
The Brood War The Brood War began with the evacuation of Aiur by the Protoss, using a Warp Gate to travel to the safety of the Dark Templar homeworld, Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. A number of Protoss were left behind, however.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives Meanwhile, the Zerg civil war raged between factions led by Infested Kerrigan and Daggoth, who had created a second Overmind on Char.Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Kerrigan took control of the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal, and through her used the Protoss to support her side of the war. Meanwhile, the war was interrupted by the arrival of the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Force, which conquered the Terran Dominion,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. and activated a powerful anti-Zerg weapon and captured the second Overmind,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. but not without the loss of Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. The Protoss also became embroiled in a civil war against the Dark Archon terrorist, Ulrezaj, who aimed to destroy the Protoss refugees who sought shelter on Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives The Brood War ended with the death of the second OvermindStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. and the destruction of the Cerebrates.Infested Duran: My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. The Brood War ended with a massive battle over Char, with Infested Kerrigan emerging as the winner.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. The United Earth Directorate fleet was nearly destroyed, with only remnants remaining in the Koprulu Sector. Zeratul's Journeys :Main article: The Reckoning Zeratul was instrumental in Kerrigan's victory over the second Overmind. She had kidnapped the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal, to ensure his cooperation. Refusing to turn Raszagal over, Kerrigan was surprised when Zeratul counter-abducted her, and began a massive search of Char to reacquire the Matriarch. Zeratul had hidden her in a Stasis Cell, but Kerrigan's forces discovered them and laid waste to the Protoss forces. Zeratul, in a desperate attempt to break Kerrigan's hold over Raszagal, slew his own Matriarch. Raszagal told him she would grant her power to him before dying. Kerrigan, surprised by this display, allowed Zeratul to leave with his pain.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. :Main article: Dark Origin Due to the chaos surrounding the battles between the Protoss and Zerg on and over Char, Zeratul drifted away from Char and stumbled upon a dark moon. Noticing Protoss energies, he descended with a small warband to investigate, only to discover a chilling secret: a Protoss/Zerg hybridization experiment masterminded by Samir Duran. Zeratul was unable to tell anyone else what he had seen.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Zeratul paid a brief visit to ShakurasBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. before vanishing.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. He spent four years searching for clues behind Duran's mysteryMetzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; Masterboo. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. before reappearing on Jim Raynor's battlecruiser, informing him that "the Xel'Naga return, the cycle nears its end, the artifacts are the key."2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. Jim Raynor's Journeys Following his betrayal by Kerrigan, Raynor threatened to kill her.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. He maintained a relationship of some kind with the Protoss, visiting them on Shakuras briefly and cooperating with them on a mission to right a grievous wrong on Braxis, the reanimation and infestation of Alexei Stukov. Raynor was successful in this mission.StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000-06-12.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. Since then, Jim Raynor's organization have become mercenaries, pursued relentlessly by the Terran Dominion2008-01-28. Biography (Terran, Jim Raynor). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-28. while trying desperately to continue the fight against Arcturus Mengsk. The Dark Templar Saga References Category: Storyline